


Deep In My Heart

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [25]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Buffy and Willow talk during a girl's night. Takes place any time after Dawn joined the show.
Series: Finding My Way [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	Deep In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Title: Deep In My Heart  
Characters: Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Buffy and Willow talk during a girl's night. Takes place any time after Dawn joined the show.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Buffy, or anything you recognize. Joss Whedon owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 188 without title and ending.

Word to use: Fall

FMW #25: Deep In My Heart

Buffy and Willow were on the couch in the living room. The others had gone out to a movie, which gave the best friends a chance to talk.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I've tried all my life to be normal. But the truth is, that's not me and it never will be."

"I'm the Slayer, and as the Slayer, I don't get to do things that most people do. I don't get to fall in love, have kids, a family, the whole nine yards."

Willow nodded as she listened to Buffy. "I'm sorry that you don't get those things. But you're a hero. You have saved the world again and again. Who else can say that?" 

Buffy knew Willow was trying to help. "Deep in my heart, I know . I'm the Slayer. I'll never get a happy ending. I just can't help chasing after one."

Willow hugged Buffy and said, "I know this isn't the kind of family you planned, but we're here. You, me, Dawn, Xander, Giles. We're family. We love you."

Buffy gave Willow a small smile and then nodded. "I love you guys, too."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
